The invention relates to an adjustable wheel suspension for the wheels of an axle of a motor vehicle.
So-called active systems for steadying the body of a motor vehicle are amply known. For this purpose setting devices are usually used for rotating a torsion bar. Applying a torque on the torsion bar generates active forces, which can influence the rolling movement or the movement of the body of the motor vehicle.
Thus, for example DE 101 26 928 A1, DE 10 2004 002 550 A1 or DE 102 42 552 B4 discloses corresponding arrangements for two-part stabilizers with a setting device for influencing the spring rates and the driving characteristics of motor vehicles. Hereby the rolling behavior or the incline of the motor vehicle in curves can be reduced by adjusting the divided torsion bars of the overall u-shaped stabilizers in opposite directions or the pitch movement for example during braking can be counteracted by adjustment in the same direction.
An adjustable wheel suspension of the generic type for the wheels of a motor vehicle is described in DE 10 2009 005 898 A1. Here each wheel of the axle is supported on a auxiliary frame via multiple wheel-guiding elements and is operatively connected with an adjustable torsion bar via its wheel-guiding elements. Each torsion bar is assigned an setting device via which torques can be applied on the torsion bar for example in order to counteract a rolling movement. For this purpose corresponding control devices are provided for open loop or closed loop control of the setting device. The components control device, setting device and torsion bar are each respectively fastened on the auxiliary frame. A disadvantage is here that due to the direct fastening of the components controller, setting device and torsion bars on the auxiliary frame, the auxiliary frame has to be correspondingly reinforced and with this has to be constructed larger in the region of the fastening site in order to ensure absorption of the acting forces and torques. Besides a greater weight this also increases production costs.
A generic adjustable wheel suspension for the wheels of an axle of a motor vehicle, which includes all features of patent claim 1, is disclosed in the after published patent application DE 10 2011 018 574 A1.